Cousins (script)
Kim: '(first lines) Hey, Robert and Jason. what are you there? *'Robert and Jason: 'Looking for, Mr. Brown. *'Linda: 'Hey, wait i minute what are you looking in the classroom. *'Robert and Jason: 'I said, looking for, Mr. Brown. *'Danny: 'Hey, wait i minute, but why he's looking for Mr. Brown. Up there? *'Kim: 'I was afraid of Mr. Brown. (music starts for I Used to Be Afraid) *'Kids: 'Oh, I used to be afraid, but not anymore. *'Kim: 'Shadows used to scare me, *'Kids: 'But that was before. Barney taught me that the things that used to bother me. Really aren't so scary at all. No, they're not so scary at all. Oh, I used to be afraid, but not anymore. *'Jason: 'The dentist used to scare me, *'Kids: 'But that was before. Barney taught me that the things that used to bother me. Really aren't so scary at all. No, they're not so scary at all. Oh, I used to be afraid, but not anymore. *'Linda: 'Thunder used to scare me, *'Kids: 'But that was before. Barney taught me that the things that used to bother me. Really aren't so scary at all. No, they're not so scary at all. Oh, I used to be afraid, but not anymore. *'Danny: 'Monsters used to scare me, *'Kids: 'But that was before. Barney taught me that the things that used to bother me. Really aren't so scary at all. No, they're not so scary at all. Oh, I used to be afraid, but not anymore. *'Robert: 'The doctor used to scare me, *'Kids: 'But that was before. Barney taught me that the things that used to bother me. Really aren't so scary at all. No, they're not so scary at all. (music ends) *(the barney doll comes to life) *'Barney: 'Whoa, hi everybody. *'Kids: Barney. *Barney: Oh, boy! Hey, Jason. why are you afraid because to get the mail for Mr. Brown. *Jason: Sorry. *Robert: This mail is empty. *'Barney: '''Jason and Robert get a big surprise for thier cousins, Mateo and Andrew. (music starts for People Helping Other People) It's fun to help other people. Oh, a mailman is a person who gives help, Each and every day. If you'd like to help people then Being a mailman is A-okay *'Barney and Kids: 'Cause people helping other people Is what this world about, And people like our mailman, We couldn't do without. *'Jason: '''Oh, a teacher is a person who gives help, Each and every day. If you'd like to help people then Being a teacher is A-okay *'Barney and Kids: ''Cause people helping other people Is what this world about, And people like our teachers, We couldn't do without. *'Robert: 'Oh, a doctor is a person who gives help Each and every day. If you'd like to help people then Being a doctor is A-OK. *'Barney and Kids: ''Cause people helping other people Is what this world about, And police are surely people, We couldn't do without. *'Barney: 'There are lots of other People who give help, Each and every day If you'd like to help people then Helping other people is A-OK. *'Barney and Kids: ''Cause people helping other people Is what this world about, And the people who are helping helping other people, We couldn't do without. (music ends) *(fade to the classroom) *'Barney: Let's go. Category:Scripts Category:Transcripts